Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1
Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles #1 is the second issue from Worlds Unite Battles published by Archie Comics. Publisher's Summary ALL-NEW DIRECT MARKET-EXCLUSIVE special! There are so many epic battles in the SONIC/MEGA MAN crossover event that the biggest brawls of the bunch have exploded into their very own book! Twelve issues just isn’t enough to contain all the frantic action of “Worlds Unite!” The action spills over into this second special stand-alone issue where an all-star cast of creators bring you an extraordinary all-action issue! Watch as Sonic battles the Deadly Six, Knuckles throws down with Break Man, and Sticks… goes after Roll?! LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLE! Also featuring variant cover art from Roger and Idalia Robinson, and a special wrap-around sketch variant by Sonic and Mega Man superstars Evan Stanley & Jamal Peppers!The Mega Man Network: Previews for Mega Man #51: Worlds Unite Part 8, Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles #1, & Hiatus Update Story Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Three of the Armored Deadly Six! :This story takes place during Sonic Universe #76 While Sonic the Hedgehog is running, a Genesis Portal appears in front of him with a hand holding a flower. From the portal comes Zavok, Zor and Zeena, three of the Deadly Six. Zavok tries to hit Sonic, and while Sonic avoids him, Zeena hits Sonic. The hit causes Sonic to enter a Genesis Portal, ending up in the Station Square, where it is dark due to be raining. The three introduce themselves and continue their attack, but Sonic avoids them. When the people start cheering to Sonic, Zor gets angry and attempts to attack them, but Sonic takes the hit to protect the civilians. While gloating that the attack didn't do much harm, Zavok punches Sonic, and accidentally throws him on Zeena, making the two fall in a dirty puddle. Angry, Zeena attacks Sonic and sends him into other Genesis Portal, landing in a deserted junkyard from Doctor Eggman. As Zor and Zeena are annoyed, they decide to put an end to the battle by controlling all the machines present, overwhelming Sonic and making his pass out. With Sonic down, they prepare to bring him to the Lost Hex. Sticks vs Roll :This story takes place during Sonic Universe #77 Sticks the Badger lures Roll to the Sky Patrol's training room. Calling the red robot a traitor, Sticks attacks her with everything the room has, including several robots from the first three Mega Man games and deadly traps. Despite the odds, Roll manages to defend herself only with her broom. After several attacks, Roll gets angry and yells for the crazy "beaver" to show up and face her in person. Sticks appears and attacks Roll with an explosive, knocking her in the floor. Sticks jumps on the red robot's direction to get her, taking Roll's broom. Confused and angry, Roll asks if she was after her broom and not her. Sticks confirms it and notes she has nothing against Roll, and tells her to leave while she interrogates the spy with angry-eye-bolt face. Roll tries to tell her that it is just a broom, but when she sees Stick's expression, she decides to say that it is a double-agent that was pretending to spy for Sigma, but is actually spying for the heroes. Sticks is surprised, but isn't entirelly sure and says that she will keep an eye on it. Knuckles vs. Break Man :This story takes place during Sonic the Hedgehog #274 Knuckles faces Break Man, who is being controlled by the Deadly Six. Knuckles doesn't want to harm his ally, but Break Man says he has no choice as he can't control himself. Trying to figure out a plan, Break Man explains that he has a nuclear core and suggests to make him explode near their opponents to harm them. Angry, Knuckles calls him stupid and attacks, saying that he should not give up. While fighting, Break Man states he is being pragmatic as the situation is hopeless, but Knuckles says that it is only hopeless if he gives up, and insists for him to keep trying to resist the control. Break Man thinks he is a stubborn idiot, but even so he is right, and continues trying. When Knuckles is about to hit him with a Spiral Upper, he releases his shield and takes the hit. Before collapsing, Break Man says that Knuckles won, and Knuckles recognizes that Break Man also won his fight. Appearances Characters Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Three of the Armored Deadly Six! Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Flicky *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zeena **Zor Sticks vs Roll Mega Man *Roll *Telly *Mets *Snakey *Screwdriver *Peterchy *Tama *Blasters *Sniper Joe *Giant Springer *Cannon *Killer Bombs *Have "Su" Bees *Chibees *Bladers *Shotman *Needle Press Sonic Boom *Sticks the Badger Knuckles vs. Break Man Mega Man *Break Man Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna Mega Man X *Mechaniloids **Crushers **Pararoids S-38 **Bomb Beens Trivia *The Deadly Six only take control of the Robot Masters and Maverick Hunters after all Maverick Mechaniloids were destroyed, but several of them can be seen active in the battle between Knuckles and Break Man. *Although Break Man tells Knuckles that he has a nuclear core, he was unaware that his solar core was replaced by a nuclear one until Wily told him in ''Mega Man'' #54, which happened after the crossover. Gallery Cover art SWUB01V1.jpg|Variant cover by Roger & Idalia Robinson SWUB01V2.jpg|Sketch Variant cover by Jamal Peppers SWUB01V3.JPG|Arcade Block Variant by Tracy Yardley Preview SWUB01-A1.jpg|Story 1 - Page #1 SWUB01-A2.jpg|Story 1 - Page #2 SWUB01-B1.jpg|Story 2 - Page #1 SWUB01-B2.jpg|Story 2 - Page #2 SWUB01-C1.jpg|Story 3 - Page #1 SWUB01-C2.jpg|Story 3 - Page #2 External Links * Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues